


Missed Roll

by WolfaMoon



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Beach Scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charles-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Charles, Hurt/Comfort, Paralysis, Past Abuse, Poor Charles, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Erik didn’t get to Charles in time when the plane rolled? How would the story have ended and evolved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Roll

MISSED ROLL  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: What if Erik didn’t get to Charles in time when the plane rolled? How would the story have ended and evolved?   
Disclaimer: Don’t own. Just having some fun.  
TAG: Hurt Charles, Charles/Raven, Alternate Scene

(MISSED ROLL)

The jet flipped. All Eric could do is watch as the body moved with the momentum of the crashing plane. The man had grabbed him but slipped right through his fingers. Attaching himself down with his talent. His eyes glued though to the man who trusted him. The man who has opened up life to him. To give him opportunity. Seek his revenge. The body hitting the roof, tumbling down the sides. With each bang Erik prayed. Raven screamed for her brother.   
Hating to be attached and unable to do nothing as the body continued to roll with the crushing of the craft.   
They stopped.  
Raven struggled with her harness. Trying to get to her brother. Erik stood from his spot to move to where Charles lay. His head bleeding. Body at odd angles. Seeing this before Erik hesitates to kneel down beside his broken friend. Charles had become his friend. A friend who protected him and gave him purpose. Discovering a new depth to his powers.   
He had tried to reach him but fell just short. Then was frozen for he did not know what to do.  
“What do we do?” Erik ask finally crouching down near Charles. Raven moves so Charles moving his head into her lap. Applying pressure to the bleeding head.  
“I don’t know.” Charles is the brain behind it. The leader.  
“I need to get Shaw.”  
“And how are you going to do that without Charles.” Raven stares at him. Moria is trying to contact the fleet. Beast comes over hands beginning to examine their friend. Then he feels it.   
“Erik?” Turning the small man over they see the piece of metal breaching Charles’s back. “Can you pull it out?”  
“I can but I might hurt him more.”  
“We need to do something?” Alex voiced from his viewpoint. Looking at the waiting mutants.  
“Ah, mmm.” The body in her lap groans  
“Charles?” Raven speaks. The others trying to get the man comfortable.   
“I can’t. I can’t.” Charles closes his eyes. He need to focus on the outside world, he can wait. “We need to get Shaw.”  
“Charles, what’s wrong?” Raven had seen pain on her brother’s face before. Seen him hide it. He is hiding and still showing.  
“No time for me.” Charles looks to Erik. “This is our only chance.”  
“Are you sure??” Erik feels worry for his friend.  
“We don’t have time.”

Erik goes in. Charles tries to lead him through. The pain. Then Erik has Shaw frozen before him, the perfect target. Then Shaw drops to the ground. Wary Erik kneels down to check his enemy. Flipping him he sees blood running from his ears, eyes and nose.   
“Charles, what have you done?” Erik growls. Charles took away his revenge. But then the man had gone silent. “CHARLES!” Driving a pylon through Shaw for extra measure.   
Exiting the sub he sees both sides of mutants staring at one another.   
“CHARLES!”   
Raven was not there. Moving to the aircraft he sees inside. Raven is holding Charles. Begging him to stay with her.  
“Raven?” Raven looks up at Erik. Tears in her eyes.  
“He’s sorry.” Sorry about taking that moment away from him. “He had to concentrate so hard on him.”  
“We need to get him to a doctor.” Erik was angry but at what cost. A good mutant for an evil mutant. The better man. “Azazel?”  
Beast growled but the red mutant appeared.  
“I need your help. The fleet is aiming at us. We need to go. Help us.” Azazel looks to them. The remaining mutants enter the craft. “We need to leave. All of us. We need to stand together. Please.”  
Azazel looks at them. Then he looks into golden eyes. Reaching down he takes Raven’s hand. She holds Charles’ tight in her. Erik has Charles’ hand. The other reaching out. Everyone holding hands. Then poof gone. And in the next moment the beach annihilated by scared humans.

(MISSED ROLL)

“Ah, ahh.”  
“Easy Charles.” Erik moves to the bed of his friend. Charles opened his pain filled eyes looking at his friend.  
“I’m sorry, Erik. I’m so sorry.”  
“Charles, easy. It’s okay.”  
“I didn’t mean to. I didn’t.”  
“Easy,” Charles tried to move but only causes more pain and him crying out.   
The room became full of activity. Raven came in jumping onto the bed beside her brother. Erik on the other side. Both trying to hold him down.  
“Charles you need to calm down.” Raven straddles her brother. Placing her hands on either side of his face.   
“Charles, focus on me, Charles.” Bending her head forward to touch his. “Sshhh, I have you. I have you. No one is going to hurt us. Please, Charles.” Charles stilled under her words. Everyone backed away watching the scene. Their breathing became one. “I have you.”   
“Raven,” he stutters. “I can’t feel my legs.”  
“I know.” She tries to project warmth and caring to him. She tried to remain calm when all she wants to do is hold her brother and cry. “It’s okay.”  
“Where, Is everyone? What happened?”  
“We are home, Charles.”  
“We’re all good.” Alex spoke. Charles eyes goes to him seeing his first students then their first recruit. Next to her are Shaw’s people. Including Emma Frost.  
“When?”  
“Take it easy.” The diamond woman spoke to him. (Don’t try to hard,) she spoke to him mentally.  
(Erik?), he talks back.  
(He believed we should stick with our own kind.) She projected what the higher ups in D.C. were discussing about mutants  
(I understand.) Charles winces throwing himself back on the bed. Everything felt like fire the parts he can feel.   
“What did you do?” Raven accused Frost.  
“She did nn…” trying to breath and concentrate. Then he feels her in his head. Emma shutting down the pain center of his mind. “Uh, thank, thank you for that.”  
“Anytime.” The two telepaths share a look.  
“What have I missed?”  
“What is the last thing you remember?” Charles looks to Erik. Looking away from his friend he looks to the window if his room.  
“Concentrating on Shaw. Again I am sorry my friend.”  
“Don’t be. In a way I believe you saved me. Just glad we didn’t lose you as well.” The men both stare at one another. Seeing the truth that they are brothers and would feel the lost greatly if the other would have died. “The Russians and the Americans blew up the beach.”  
“How are we,” still here?  
“Azazel.” Raven spoke of her fellow colored skin friend. They both turn to the demon standing in the door.  
“Thank you.”  
“Пожалуйста (Russian, you’re welcome.)” Azazel nods his head.  
“How long?” Charles needs to know.   
“Seven days.” Hank informed him. The beast of a man moves to the bed. “I’ve been trying to find a healer mutant with Emma’s help.”  
“You built a cerebro?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good, good.” He sighs heavily.  
“You should rest.” Raven spoke. He reaches for her. (Don’t, please don’t,) he spoke rapidly mentally toward her. “I’ll stay here.” (Thank you.) His grip didn’t lessen as he closed his eyes.  
“We’ll let you rest.” Hank spoke beginning to usher the others out.  
“Feel better,” Shaun called over his shoulder. Alex pushing him out. Emma remained a moment longer. Beast looks to her from the door as she approaches Charles.  
“I’m Emma Frost.”  
“Charles Xavier. Pleasure to meet you under bett (er), um well.” She smiles at him.  
“Thank you for allowing me to stay.”  
“I don’t think I have much say in the matter.”  
“Oh you do. But thank you just the same.” The two telepaths share a smile. Both knowing that the past is the past. They need to look toward the future. Not Shaw’s but theirs.  
Hank waited as Emma walked to him placing a hand on his arm reassuring before they exited together.  
“That’s an interesting development.”  
“Tell me about it.” Erik spoke sitting on the bed. Raven moved so she sat on the opposite to him. “How do you really feel?”  
“I can still feel the pain, like fire. Emma turned off my pain receptors for a while. But I will need to start moving and accept. I gather you pulled the metal from my back.” Erik held up his wrist at the metal encircling it like a cuff.  
“It was difficult. But luckily Emma was able to keep you under and Hank worked miracles in getting a good surgeon. Emma wiped his memory.”  
“I see.” He looks at them both. Raven still blue but only in blue. “Aren’t you cold?”  
“Actually no.”  
“Well you are a lovely shade of blue.”  
“Thank you.” She smiles wondering if her brother is humoring her or truly accepting. He moves closer to her pulling at her weakly to be beside him.  
“I’m sorry. I’m a terrible brother.”  
“No your not.”  
“A tiger strips.”  
“You’re reading.” She looks down but Charles has already passed out. “Charles,” she rubs her hand through his hair. “Charles?” worry filled her.  
“Easy Mystique. He’s healing.”  
“Do you think he’ll accept,” all of this?  
“He has.” Erik smiles at the siblings. “Stay with him. I’m going to check on the others.”  
“Erik?” a weak voice moaned. Erik smiled slightly as he came toward his friend.  
“Don’t worry my friend I have no plans of taking over the world today.”  
“Sorry.” Erik shakes his head. Why won’t Charles let himself be forgiven? Had he never killed? That was it.  
“You did what you had to do. There is nothing to forgive. Rest.” Erik looks to Mystique. Sharing a nod he exits.

(MISSED ROLL)

Erik stood outside the door. Calming down the turmoil inside of him. He had become the leader while the true, real leader lay in a bed in pain. If only he could have gotten to him. Charles had saved him when the wind blew them. Grabbed him. But the spiraling split them and Charles tumbled. Thrown around like a rag doll.   
The metal rattled around him. He needs to get under control. Needs that place between rage and serenity. The place that his friend had found in him.   
“Erik?” Emma stood at the bottom of the steps. Erik turns toward her. “The group is gathering in the dinning hall. They want to know about Charles.”  
“There isn’t much to tell.”  
“They don’t know that.”  
“How is he really?” Coming down the stairs to stand beside the other telepath. Emma looks away.  
“He’s in pain. No matter how much drugs he is given there will always be pain. Even if I concentrated on his pain receptors which I am doing know. I have to take breaks.“ She shakes her head. “You’re right. He has never killed before. Hurt with his power but never killed. He feels guilty and shamed. Repentant that he took your revenge away. The chance to face the man who did nightmarish things to you.”  
“You never saw that?”  
“I did. But where else did I have to go. He adored me. Then I realized I was just a tool. Charles cares for us. Even us enemies. Empathic upon telepathic. He is a strong man. And with you, you two will be unstoppable.”  
“So we hope.” Erik moves off to tell the group about their leader. Their real leader.

(MISSED ROLL)

Azazel poofed into Charles room once everyone had gone to rest. Moving closer he eyes the siblings laying in each other arms. More like Charles trying to cocoon himself in blue. Both being creatures of a different color they gravitated toward one another. He original perceived Charles as a threat. A threat to what he is. A threat for a world where they are the rulers and the humans their slaves. Looking back now that would never really work. People would always rebel. And mutants could have mundane children. So there is no cure.   
The man shuddered as if cold but is gasping. Mystique wrapped herself tighter around Charles.  
“I can’t, I can’t. No! Raven, run.”  
“No, I am staying here.”  
“Please.” Watching them as if they had rehearsed this. Then realized it is not a rehearsal it was another show of the nightmare. “Raven, go.”  
“Let me show them.”  
“He’ll hurt you.”  
“Let him try.”  
“He’s here.”  
“So am I.” They both gasp. They are whimpering then Charles is shouting. Erik runs into the room. The metal vibrating. He was about to attack Azazel at seeing him there in this room.  
“Charles!” Raven screams. The demon had not moved. Moving to the bed he sees the siblings crawling at one another.   
“Leave us alone. Go away and never come back.” Raven smiles at her brother’s words.  
“You saved me again.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Sshhhh.” The arms shimmer with a flux of change to pale skin but reverting to blue.   
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
“Forever?”  
“As long as you’ll have me.”  
“Forever then. It is agreed.”  
“Silly boy.”  
“Beautiful girl.”  
The two men did not know what they just witnessed. Yet they knew a nightmare when they saw one. More the memory of evil upon them. Erik turns to Azazel.  
“Why are you here?” Azazel looked to the siblings then to Erik.  
“I wanted to see a real leader. One who rules with a heart and not power.” Azazel looks hard at Erik. “I am a weapon and ready to be wielded. Shaw saw that in me and had purpose. What purpose does a weapon have in a peacemaker?”  
“A protector. A bodyguard.” The two smile. Finding purpose. No more being unable to voice their will. 

(MISSED ROLL)

Charles wakes to Raven beside him. He smiles at her. Lifting a hand to trace the scales on her face. The sun shining in making her blue shine. He was such a fool at not seeing her. Then brushing her hair from her face.  
“Mmm.” She stirs under his touch. Her yellow eyes are looking at him. “Charles,” a little alarm in her voice.  
“Why did we hide from one another?”  
“I was hiding.” Her voice rises.  
“So was I.” his voice low. She moves closer so his eyes meet hers.  
“Charles?”  
“I am so alone without you. I hide behind you. I love you and I would date you.” She smiles at him. “Just wish I was as brave as you.”  
“You are.”  
“No I’m not. I’m afraid.”  
“Of what Charles?”  
“Never making the world perfect for you.”  
“You mean for all our kind.  
“And that too.”  
“Charles?”  
“I do.” She moves her head toward his. “I always have. Since that night in the kitchen.”  
“But you couldn’t even look at me.”  
“I was trying to control myself. And seeing you in, your glory, was truly heart pounding.”  
“So you would date me?”  
“In a heartbeat.”  
“Then why did you say you were incapable?”  
“Because you deserve better. You deserve someone who is strong. Someone who will move mountains for you.”  
“Someone who will alter memories in order to keep a young mutant safe.” Her eyes stay steady on his. Making sure they see one another.  
“Someone who has a better talent than mine. You never liked me in your head. So someone like us but…” he sighs. He can feel the pain coming. Breathing he closes his eyes. Then there are emotions flooding through him. Not his own but, Raven’s. She had leaned forward and kissed him.   
Opening his eyes he looks at her. He can feel tears falling from her eyes.  
“Did I do it wrong?”  
“I don’t know. I think I did. Can we try again?” They both smile and kiss again. This time it does not feel like brother and sister. This is different. They are different. Pulling back Raven is breathing heavily.  
“Wow,” she sighs.  
“Wow, indeed. But I can’t. I can’t. Raven.”  
“Charles, why?” Charles arches off the bed.  
“It burns, I can’t.”   
“Oh my god!” Raven grabs his hands that are trying to crawl at his back. “ERIK! EMMA!” Charles began to cry. Raven reached out pulling Charles to her. Pulling him close she can feel the wet tears of her Charles against her skin.  
“It hurts.”  
“I know.”  
“You deserve better.”  
“Sshh, don’t say that. I’m here. EMMA!” the doors fly open. Erik is rushing in to hold Charles down.   
“Charles, take it easy. Charles we’re here for you. Focus on us.” He shares a quick glance to Raven. “Charles focuses on Raven. Look at her.” Raven looks into those blue pained wells.  
“I am here for you. Please.” She kisses him on the lips. Erik is shocked. Then everything freezes.   
“Raven.” Her eyes look at Erik who is frozen. Then to the door where Emma is entering and Hank close behind her.  
“Charles?”  
“I can feel you.”  
“Good, let them go. They are here to help.” She strokes his hair back. “My Charles.”  
Erik moves to the bed. Grabbing Charles so he can see the wound. The wound is bleeding.   
“Hank!” Hank moves in seeing the bleeding.  
“I need to call a doctor.”  
“Then get one.” Erik barks. He moves his hand to press on the wound. Charles screams. “Easy my friend. Emma.” Emma moves to the bed. She is trying to get into Charles head.   
“He’s blocking me. He wants to feel it.”  
“What? Why?” She looks to Raven. Raven who is blue and holding Charles close to her heart.  
“What?”  
“He wants to feel you.” Emma smiles at Raven. “He wants you.” Erik feels Charles shaking in his hands. Raven glares at her. “You do too.”  
“What is going on?” Erik asks.  
“They finally admitted that they love one another. Charles wants to feel so she can see.” Emma begins to tear. Her fellow telepath is wanting the pain to show Raven that she deserves better. Does not need a burden. Emma moves to the bed. Concentrating she stops the pain. Charles stills.  
“What are you doing?” Emma looks to the girl, woman of blue.  
“He loves you so much.”  
“Is he dying?”  
“No, I don’t know. We all do someday. But he doesn’t want to burden you with this. He wants the pain to show you. Show you he is not what he was.”  
“He is still Charles.” She grabs his head making sure he sees. “You are all I ever needed.” She kisses him again and he goes still. Then he slips through her hands as he falls back onto the bed. She moves with him. Erik and Emma watch as Charles eases into the pain and looks at his sis, no lover. For he loves her more than anything.  
(I’m here Charles and I am never leaving you). Raven all but pushes, yells so he can hear her.  
“The doctor is on his way.” Hank moves into the room looking at the scene. “What did I miss?”

(MISSED ROLL)

The doctor came. Some of the sutures had busted with his nightmare thrashing. And that if he needs to move that he is supported and take it slow. He can move more in about 3-4 weeks.  
So he is sitting in bed with Raven leaning on him. Reading her some book that she chose this time. Loving his voice.  
“Raven?”  
“Hhmmm.”  
“Are you falling asleep?”  
“Your reading always does. It’s so lullibying.”  
“Raven, I may not be able to give you want you want.”  
“You are what I want.”  
“But I mean… sexually.” She smiles at him.  
“I am sure we can find ways. Besides I have my home and you. We can take it slow.”  
“Slow,” he laughs. Looking at her he sees nothing but want there. “I will do anything for you.”  
“Open the school.”  
“But I can’t walk.”  
“You can teach sitting down. We need a teacher, a leader.”  
“Erik.”  
“No, even he admitted you are the leader we need. The one for peace. If war comes he is in command.”  
“I see.”  
“You missed a lot of family dinners.” Charles nods. He could not eat with his fellow mutants as he was on strict bed rest. Raven coming to eat with him. The others taking turns. The young one felt upset that their mentor was injured in trying to save lives. Also that he needs them now for him and for themselves. If war is to come they need their own kind. They need to learn to harness their gifts. Their mutation is nothing to fear. “Next week you can start joining us.”  
“I can’t wait.” Hank had fixed the elevator in those 3 weeks that had passed since the stitches incident. “Emma told me she wants to find more students.”  
“All of us do.”  
“Good. Because we need one another.” He brings her hand to his lips. Raven smiles at how romantic her brother is. She had felt jealous on his past attempts on trying to subdue women. Thing is he was trying to distract himself from Raven. For she was his sister than. Impure thoughts. But now. They are a children of a complete mutant generation. “I’m so glad we resolved our issues.”  
“So am I.” she takes the book from his hand. Her hands moving to the buttons on his shirt.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Read my mind.”  
“Raven!?!” she giggles and continues with her administration. Loving her Charles. Him loving her and showering her with his love. Together they could make anything work. Especially them.

The End  
(MISSED ROLL)


End file.
